


Perfect

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Oishi reflects on his relationship.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2018-04-17 08:37pm to 08:42pm

It was the first time Tezuka had fallen asleep during the bus ride back from a match.

It had been easy for Oishi to divert everyone else's attention from their captain but it had been very hard for him to not sneak a peak now and then himself.

Oishi loved watching his boyfriend sleep.

Not that he could normally catch him at it. 

Tezuka seemed to need very little sleep.

For him to fall asleep while being in semi-public spoke of many stressful nights before today's match.

Oishi would have to make sure to schedule some alone-time for them, without planning something to fill it.

Tezuka was easy on him most of the time anyway. A good meal, some talking, maybe reading books side by side. 

Except for the morning jog, Oishi couldn't even point out anything Tezuka did that was outside of the house during school nights. 

For him, Tezuka was perfect in every way. 

Oishi hoped he would never change.


End file.
